


In Your Arms

by storiesfromatvaddict



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mild Angst, Post-Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfromatvaddict/pseuds/storiesfromatvaddict
Summary: Flint and Thomas sneak off for some much needed alone time.





	

Under the warm Georgia sun, Thomas was hunched over plowing the field. He tightened his grip on the hoe as he drove the tool into the hard ground and swept the dirt.

His eyes traveled across the field to where James was digging. James instantly lifted his head. They smiled lovingly at each other.

He may not have been free, not for another two weeks, but with James by his side, he already felt free.

James checked over his shoulder then looked up at the cloudless blue sky. He laid the shovel at his feet, dusting the dust from his hands and strolled over to Thomas.

“I think we’ve earned a break” James declared. Thomas shared a cabin with two other hostages, leaving them with little privacy. He wanted Thomas to himself.

Thomas laughed, “always having to be in charge. The guards, not you, choose our breaks,” He reminded.

James nodded his head to the left, “see how that guard is pacing. He'll leave in a second." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the guard on the horse, “the sun is shifting to the east. He'll have to move to avoid the glare.

The guard to the left hurried off to the barracks and the guard on the horse turned his head. Just like James had predicted.

Thomas chuckled, impressed but not surprised. James since his arrival two days ago seemed to be always observing his surroundings.

James turned, walking away from the field. He looked back to grin at Thomas.

Thomas beamed at James, dropped his tool and followed after him. He playfully bumped James’ shoulder before slipping his hand into his.

James flinched on instinct from Thomas’ touch. He settled his hands in the pockets of his breeches. Thomas nudged his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile.

Thomas' smile eased James in a second. He reached for Thomas’ hand and tangled their fingers together.

Thomas and James headed south of the plantation in happy silence. They walked along the dusty path hand in hand exchanging small smiles.

Up ahead under an oak tree, Thomas spotted a square wooden hay carriage. He tugged James towards the carriage, wanting a break from the heat.

He squeezed James’ hand and ducked his head, placing a quick kiss on his wrist before letting go. Using his hand, he brushed off the cobwebs.

Their eyes stayed fixed on each other as they sat closely together on the carriage.

James cradled Thomas’ face in both hands, his finger stroking his cheek. "I missed you" He told, sadly. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Thomas’ for a soft kiss.

Thomas responded to the kiss, eagerly and needily.Without breaking the kiss, he gently pushed James on his back and crawled on top. His hands moved under James shirt, roaming his muscular chest.

James froze as he felt Thomas touch a deep and rugged scar on his lower abdomen. Gripping Thomas’ arms, he pushed him away. He was suddenly very self-aware of the scars and bruises that covered his body.

"Thomas, I need to tell you about Captain Flint" He insisted, unable to make eye contact.

Thomas had heard the name ‘Captain Flint’ spoken before between the guards while they stared in worry at James.

 "Captain Flint?” Thomas asked, curiously.

James wiggled forward, sitting on the edge of the carriage. “Flint was someone I wasn’t proud of but I needed to be to survive” He explained in a disgusted voice.

Thomas reached for James but James shrugged off his hand and jumped from the carriage.  

James held out his hand as a warning for Thomas to stay where he was.  “You don’t know what I've done”  He spoke, unsteady.

Ignoring James’ warning, Thomas hurried towards him.  “Then tell me” He encouraged, settling his hands on James’ waist.

“Flint was a monster” James cautioned, nervously, keeping his head to the ground, still unable to look Thomas in the eye.

Thomas tilted James’ chin, lifting his head. “I don’t care” He reassured, pulling him close. James and he may not have been the same men they were when they had fallen in love but that didn’t matter. “I love you” He promised.

Taking a deep breath, James wondered how to tell Thomas the story of Captain Flint. He decided to start from the day he had thought he’d lost the most important thing in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it :-)


End file.
